mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Brianne Siddall
| birth_place = California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Brianne Sidall, Brianne Brozey | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = .hack//SIGN as Tsukasa Digimon as Calumon/Tommy Himi Outlaw Star as Jim Hawking Power Rangers: Time Force as Circuit Tales of Symphonia as Mithos Yggdrasill | agent = The TGMD Talent Agency }} Brianne (Born August 25, 1973 in California) is an American voice actress. She is usually cast in the short kid role of a timid young boy. She was also a voice actress during the Power Rangers era who was active in the franchise until it moved to New Zealand in 2003. Although she voiced many different monsters, she was also the voice of an ally, that being Circuit in 2001's PR incarnation, Power Rangers: Time Force (and in 2002 during the Wild Force/Time Force team-up, Reinforcements from the Future, reprised her role as Circuit's voice). Filmography Anime roles * .hack//SIGN - Tsukasa, Kaochin, Elk * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Salt (as Ian Hawk) * Black Heaven - Gen Tanaka * Bleach - Horiuchi Hironari, Rurichiyo Kasumiōji * Digimon Adventure - Koromon, Botamon * Digimon Tamers - Calumon * Digimon Frontier - Tommy Himi * Digimon Data Squad - Keenan Crier * Gate Keepers - Hideki (ep 16) * IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Johnny * Magic Knight Rayearth - Zazu Torque (as Ian Hawk) * Mars Daybreak - Bon * ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Kunikida * Metropolis - Kenichi, Fifi * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket - Alfred Izuruha * Mon Colle Knights - Rockna Hiragi * Naruto - Nawaki * Outlaw Star - Jim Hawking (as Ian Hawk) * Noozles - Blinky * Phantom Quest Corp - Mamoru Shemesu (as Jetta E. Bumpy) * Rurouni Kenshin - Young Shougo, Young Sanosuke (as Ian Hawk) * Samurai X - Yoshi Myojin (Yahiko Myojin)(the Sony Dub version of Rurouni Kenshin) * Serial Experiments Lain - Taro * Shinzo - Sen * Tenchi in Tokyo - Empress Hinase, Sadako Ikarinu * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Gimmy Aday * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Sheyenne Rainstorm * Wolf's Rain - Gehl * X-TV - Young Kamui Shirou (as Ian Hawk) * YuYu Hakusho - Lord Koenma (as Ian Hawk in the Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie production that is produced by AnimeWorks) * Zatch Bell! - Kido Non-Anime Roles * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist - Artful Dodger * Grim & Evil - Frankie * The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus - Ethan Weekum, Megan * The Little Polar Bear - Robby * The New Batman Adventures - Robin ("Legends of the Dark Knight") Live action * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Octoplant, Soccadillo, Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel, Vase Face, Sinister Simian (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Mechaterpillar (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Big Burpa (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers in Space - Queen Machina (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Ruptor (voice, uncredited), Maronda (voice) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Impus (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force/Power Rangers: Wild Force - Circuit (voice) * VR Troopers - Cobrot (voice), Wolfbot (1st voice), Cupitron (voice) Video games * Bushido Blade 2 - Chihiro * .hack//INFECTION - Elk * .hack//MUTATION - Elk, Tsukasa (as Brianne Siddal) * .hack//OUTBREAK - Elk, Tsukasa (as Brianne Siddal) * .hack//QUARANTINE - Elk, Tsukasa (as Brianne Siddal) * Final Fantasy XI - Aldo (young, as Ian Hawk) * Katamari Forever - Mutsuo Hoshino (uncredited) * Makai Kingdom - Trenia * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis - Pamela Ibis, Arsha (uncredited) * Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams - Minokichi * Soulcalibur IV - Angol Fear * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Flad Garrend (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Rakgi (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia - Mithos Yggdrasill (young) * Trigun - Tonis * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Jr./Rubedo (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Jr./Rubedo * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Jr./Rubedo External links Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:1973 births ja:ブライアン・シッダール